Benevolent
by Vixxey
Summary: Orphans who find everything they never had amongst each other. Yaoi. NaruSasu. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. Tomatoes and Promises

** A/N: **This is my attempt to a new NaruSasu fic. Reviews are loved and welcomed ^-^

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent <strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p><em>I think I can make it. I can! I can! <em>

The sweat dripping from his face was making it harder for the five year old to know the direction in which he was going. He felt his little bare feet beginning to burn from so much running and not to mention the heat from the pavement. The little boy traveled as fast as his miniature legs would permit him to. He ran behind an alley of a restaurant and used the dumpster as his shelter. He gripped on his chest breathing in and out at a fast pace.

_When those bullies come, I'll get them off guard!_ The chibi knelt and had an eye out for any more kids of his age coming his way.

_There! _his eyes fixated on his target. "Aaaghhhhhh!" he yelled aiming at the two kids he had been running from, expecting nothing but a beat down, still he wouldn't go without a fight. He was a lot of things but coward wasn't one of them.

"Ah!" he moaned in pain when he was thrown back.

"You know you can't win against two you dumb kid! Give us that tomato back!"

"No!"

"Fine then, we'll make you give it back to us!"

The two little meanies closed in on the thief. "Ow!" one of them yelled.

Blue eyes searched for his rescuer and found a raven boy playing with another rock in his tiny hand, ready to throw it to the bullies.

"Get lost" was all it took to send them running.

"What did you do this time?"

"Here" Naruto held out a tomato in his hands "I heard you liked them."

Sasuke starred at the tomato then back at Naruto's dirty yet smiling face, he wondered why Naruto would go through trouble just to get him something.

"Did those guys hurt you?" Sasuke pouted looking away. "We should tell Tsunade when we get back home."

"No! Then she'll get mad at me for stealing."

Both boys along with others called a abandoned hotel their home. Most couldn't even remember if they ever belonged to someone or not in some point in their life. Nevertheless, Tsunade, a woman who called herself the guardian of the pack. They did look up to her, she had her reasons for now living in the streets but if she had to do the same mistakes twice she would just to form a family with all of them. She attempted to teach them the basic morals of an individual and made sure to give them love, most were no older than seven. Basically Tsunade was all these kids had and it overwhelmed her how much they all loved her and admired her.

Naruto had always observed Sasuke and how he managed to intimidate others, how he was so strong and bright for his age. He admired him, he wanted to be like him, most of all he wanted to be acknowledged by the raven.

"Naruto" baby Sasuke murmured.

"Huh?"

"Why did you get me this tomato?" He kept starring at it in his hand as if it was some treasure.

"I said" Naruto's high pitch voiced echoed "I heard you really like them. All the girls talk a lot about you a lot."

"But you got hurt trying to get me this."

"But that doesn't matter because because..you're my friend" the blond smiled cheekily at his new companion.

"You're a dobe."

Naruto's lids fell. "Oi, shut up before I beat you with my fist!"

"Arigato" Sasuke's baby smile made Naruto feel all fuzzy and they both raced back to the hotel.

"Wait! Wait! The rocks hurt my feet!" Sasuke could hear Naruto behind him.

As the street kids gathered at the hotel for the night Naruto was outside throwing kicks and punches to any item he found in his way. He was determined to get as strong as Sasuke so he one day could save him instead of the other way around.

After exhausting himself he dragged his tired little body inside, he felt his tummy growling loud.

"I'm marrying sasuke-kun!"

"No! I am!"

"Huh?" Naruto heard the commotion coming from the main room and went over to peek.

"We both can share him" Sakura compromised.

"Why don't we just let him pick?" Ino barked back.

Naruto looked down and went over to look for an empty room.

"Naru-chan" the older female walked in "I saved you some food, it's not much but I made sure to leave you a good piece" Tsunade bend and pecked Naruto's forehead.

She had always had this immense love for the young boy.

"Arigato!" Naruto beamed a cheeky smile.

Sasuke was circulating the hotel looking for his new friend until he heard his voice coming from a few rooms down. Sasuke wiped his cheeks and dusted off his clothes running as fast as he could towards where his voice was coming from. He peeked through the old broken door, noticing Tsunade cleaning his face.

"Baa-chan, why don't any girls want to marry me?"

"What?" she bursted into laughter. "Why are you thinking about that? You're still a baby Naru-chan!"

"All the girls downstairs are talking about it" he pouted out his lips in a grumpy way "and no one ever says they want to marry Naruto."

"Those girls obviously don't know how adorable and bright you are, but don't worry, once you're older you'll have girls throwing themselves at you one after another" Tsunade snapped her fingers.

Naruto's beautiful blue eyes widened "Ne, ne you promise baa-chan!"

Tsunade giggled "yes Naruto." She picked herself up pecking Naruto once more before leaving the room.

Sasuke hid behind an old can until Tsunade disappeared.

"Naruto" he peeked inside the room.

"Sasuke! Have you eaten?"

The raven nodded, showing that if he had or not was irrelevant "look what I found!" he held up a necklace.

"Wow!" Naruto's enthusiasm was genuine.

"Say Naruto…um….can I sleep here with you tonight? All the other rooms are taken, or full of girls."

Naruto nodded and smiled "just don't kick me or leave spit on me."

"You mean slobber?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose and took his pink little tongue out.

Naruto laughed and pounced on the other male, making them roll which only led to wrestling. After about an hour they both lay gasping for air "I thought you were stronger than that!" Naruto looked like a hyperventilating hyena.

"Shut up dobe!"

"Teeeeemeee"

Both babies found the strength and gathered rags, blankets and anything to ease up the hard floor.

"N-naruto?"

"Huh?

"I'll marry you."

Blue eyes widened and the blond lifted his body to look at Sasuke which did the same.

"Here" he handed over the blue crystal necklace "I promise I'll marry you."

Naruto's whiskered cheeks blushed "the other girls will kill me."

"You're scared or what?"

"N-no!"

And with that they both laid back down and curled themselves together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Should I keep going with this one? If so the next chapter they will be a little older. Well tell me what you think, yea?

Ja ne!


	2. Season of Puberty

**A/N**: You guys should see my face with all these wonderful reviews...well, maybe not, I don't want to scare you! Thank you so much! I loved them all!

If you're also keeping up with my other story, I won't be done with it until tomorrow, since I had some stuff to figure out. Boo...

I'm sorry if I missed any grammatical errors and thank you again for the feedback (for both stories). You all are so sweet!

Well enough chit chat, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>The chattering of teeth was the only sound feeding the silence. The 12 year old blond sat beside an ill Sasuke on a cold night, mid winter season. Sasuke's sniffling, coughing, and sneezing soon started getting out of hand. Naruto felt his hands being clenched, he felt helpless, Tsuanade was out for tonight gathering items for worse nights than these to come.<p>

"Sasuke. I'm going to go out and look for more blankets, ok? I'll be right back."

"No.." the trembling raven moaned. "Please Naruto, stay with me."

Naruto moved the blond locks making his blue eyes more visible in the dark. He had asked Sasuke before if he would let him keep him warm but Sasuke refused, "I don't want to get you sick you moron" was Sasuke's dead response.

"Fine, but let me keep you warm."

"You'll get sick."

"Too bad."

The raven's eyes turned to meet blue, he felt his cheeks warm but that could easily be the sickness. Naruto slid in the small slipping bag and embraced Sasuke's freezing body.

"You know for being out in the cold with just what you're wearing, you're so warm" Sasuke sniffed against Naruto's chest.

"Yea, I've always been kind of hot."

"Naruto, shut up."

The blond's chuckle was soft and soon the chattering and all eased out. He combed Sasuke's dark hair putting him to sleep in no time. Naruto began to ponder if he fell asleep and they found them like this in the morning, if Sasuke would get mad in some way. I mean sure _everyone _knew they were inseparable but they were just best friends. The 12 year old's thoughts soon began to fade admitting defeat into unconsciousness.

"Naru-chan…"

Tsunade's gentle voice surrounded the room, she tip-toed inside to find Sasuke curled up into Naruto's chest. She knew why Naruto offered to keep him warm. The blond was a sun, always happy, always brightening up the dark, always warm. She covered the boys with an extra blanket she had obtained that night. _Naruto will heal Sasuke._

It was now Spring, the green began to take over once again and the orphans ran outside half naked appreciative the cold was over.

"Sakura" Ino started "look at the bathing suit I made" she stuck out her tongue. "Sasuke will be dumbstruck" she modeled.

"Ino pig!" Sakura's tone screamed jealousy. _I have to tell Sasuke about my feelings before Ino gets to him. _

Because wearing a bathing suit makes a twelve year old want to be your boyfriend, yup.

Naruto stepped out of the door arrogantly and shirtless, exposing his tanned chest. The group of kids had planned a trip to the lake and now they were running around left and right getting themselves ready for it.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" a dark bow twitched.

"Ne Sasuke, take your shirt off so all the girls can start hitting on us!"

Sasuke smacked Naruto's torso when Naruto poked his with his elbow. "We're not even there yet!"

"Doesn't mean we can't charm the ladies starting now!" Naruto gave his usual energetic smile.

"You're a moron."

Sasuke blinked when he noticed what was dangling from the tanned neck, unable to suppress his thin smile he turned away from Naruto.

"Hey teme?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at the blond from the corner of his eye.

"Have you noticed how much bigger I've gotten than you" the blond flexed his muscles.

"Not even" Sasuke compared.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto felt his body stiffen when he noticed Sakura running to them.

"What?" Sasuke's tone uninterested.

Sakura rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath "c-can I speak with you alone?"

"Sakura!" Ino screeched from behind.

By the looks of Ino's hair and Sakura's clothing the fact that they had been fighting was clear.

Sasuke took the opportunity and dragged Naruto away before the girls noticed.

"Why don't you ever show any interest in them?"

"I don't care to" the raven shrugged.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kiba joined, "I have a plan.." he smiled wickedly.

The sun was at it's peak embracing the laughter and joy coming from the trees.

"Awesome! The weather feels so good!" Naruto's face was funny looking.

First Kiba ran and flipped towards the water, behind him cute chubby little chouji, followed by Naruto and Sasuke whom seemed could not do one thing without the other. "Shikamaru stop being a little pansy!" Kiba's shouted.

"It's troublesome. I'll stay here with Sai" he was convinced the pale boy would not want to join the others either.

Of course that could have been true but Kiba had talked with Sai before and well now, Shikamaru saw his poor life flash ahead him.

The group of boys laughed like that was literally the funniest thing in the world as their hands and legs kicked keeping them from sinking.

A few years back Tsunade had _made _them learn how to swim, man that was one hell of a week.

"I hate you assholes" Shikamaru informed them all of what they already knew.

"Guess what I brought!" Naruto remembered, he swam out and _yes _Sasuke right behind him. The blond monkey climbed a rock and hopped on a tree tying a rope around the branch.

"Cool!" they all swam out heading towards their new entertainment.

"Alright, who's going first?" they tried steading themselves on the branch.

The group of boys "rock-paper-scissored" for the order and Shikamaru winning without even wanting to was up first.

"Troublesome" he sighed stepping down to the abnormally huge rock.

Naruto who was straddling on the branch swung him the rope and made sure it was securely tight.

"Woo!" the boys yelled in excitement went Shika swung and successfully landed on the water.

The girls finally caught up, hearing the commotion they hurried. It was Naruto's turn to swing "I wonder if we can manage swinging more than one" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto intrigued by the idea "you want to try?" Naruto mounted on the rope and so did Sasuke, wrapping his legs around his chest. "Uh Sasuke, I don't think we thought this through" Naruto's face was against the raven's torso.

"You bastards! If any of you get hurt-" Tsunade's voice came thundering to the scene.

The adrenaline of being caught hit both boys and launched off, falling inside the water and forming a convineitly heart shaped-splash. (Hehe)

"Baa-chan!" You have to try this!" She heard Naruto's voice below the sound of water being splashed left and right.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten soon joined the family trying their best to seduce a set of boys who gave no fucks if they were half naked or not. Puberty had not yet hit, or maybe they were just having way too much fun.

On their way home the boys had run off somewhere making a vein in Tsunade's temple arise but her screaming only made them run faster.

"Boys..." the girl's sighed.

Behind the same alley they stood panting, "um" Chouji's trembling voice made everyone stop and look up at him. He pointed at something behind them and they all turned slowly and hesitantly. There stood a black dog big enough to scare them, "one….two…..three!" they shot out faster than the speed of light.

"Ow!" Naruto grabbed his foot "I think I stepped on glass of something.

"Hop on dobe!" Sasuke squatted making Naruto jump onto his back.

They all halted when they came across another dog barking, they did not move until the white dog walked passed them and stood in the way between them and the other dog. The situation made them feel stupid since the white dog was so tiny yet was defending them right now.

"He's probably the number one street dog" Naruto suggested.

They all glanced at Naruto twice when they noticed Sasuke was giving him a piggy back ride.

"That scared, Naruto?"

"Shut up Kiba, I think I cut myself with something."

Sai bend and looked at Naruto's foot "yeah, Tsunade's going to kill you."

"Your foot's bleeding."

The black dog admitted defeat in the growling contest and they all ran to hero.

"He's so cute."

"I'm keeping him!"

"Kiba, Tsunade warned us about taking more to our small apartment."

"But how can I not" Kiba lifted his new pet "Akamaru saved us."

"Akamaru?"

"Yes, that's his name."

(Sigh)

"Troublesome.."

"We should probably get Naruto's foot cleaned up."

"Right."

Naruto felt his body being moved "huh?" he moaned trying his hardest to open his eyes. From the day they had, as soon as they got back to their now crappy apartment, he had knocked out cold. His vision was blurry but soon fixated on the raven starring down at him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I don't know what this is, this feeling, it's new…" his voice had a little mixture of anxiety and embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Naruto's voice was starting to sound lower.

(_cough* puberty_)

Sasuke only looked down and so blue eyes followed meeting up with Sasuke's shorts.

"Oh.." Naruto understood. "You remember when Kiba showed us porn? Just you know think of stuff while you pump it, it's suppose to feel good and it'll go away."

Naruto explained to the scared-looking Sasuke.

The raven haired boy nodded and went to the restroom. The blond lay with a bandaged foot starring at nothing.

Not very long after Naruto heard the door again "I …can you just help me instead?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah? AH? What do you think? I'll be looking forward to your reviews! ^-^

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ja ne!


	3. A Birthday To Remember

**A/N:** I believe they'll stay this age for a while and any other baby scenes will be flashback related to x scene that is going on ^-^ I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the feedback sweethearts!

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled over and yelled when his body met the floor "kuso! That's the 20,000th time this week! I'm getting too big for this damn bed!"<br>"We can just join our bunk beds together to form a big one you know" Sasuke's voice came from the door, he was holding a small cake topped with a candle.  
>Naruto's mood lightened and he smiled at his best friend.<br>"Happy 17th Birthday dobe."  
>"Thank you…Sasuke." (In Naruto's cute accent.)<p>

Sasuke always managed to make sure he was the first one to tell Naruto "happy birthday", he usually woke his ass up at midnight, although most of the time they were already awake. Naruto always loved that about his birthdays.

Sasuke starred down at the blond, his shoulders looked a lot broader and his face structure was much more mature. His gold locks were longer and worked nicely with his face, and his voice had grown much more deeper than his.

"So is Tsunade throwing me another surprise party…like she does every year? Why am I even asking, right? I don't even know how that lady pulls off anything like that, she probably makes the perv pay for everything."  
>"Hn.." Sasuke nodded. Recently he found himself thinking of the dobe far more than usual.<br>"Where did you even get the money to buy this?" Naruto blew the candle and inhaled the cake.  
>"You'll get mad if I tell you."<br>"You stole it?" Naruto guessed.  
>"Not really.."<br>"Well?"  
>"I kind of asked Sakura for money and she was more than willing to give it to me."<br>Saskuke blinked when he got an unexpected reaction.  
>"Baka!" the blond bursted into laughter.<br>Sasuke laughed a little wiping off chocolate from Naruto's face. The blond squinted skeptically at him but let the raven.

It was October 10th, the day was happy like every year. The girls were helping out Tsunade make the small apartment look less unfortunate.  
>A few hours later everyone found themselves hiding under the darkness and waiting for the birthday boy to come through the door.<p>

"Just act surprised Naruto" both boys were in the hallway walking towards the apartment.  
>"Hai hai" his lids almost closed.<p>

"SURPISE!"

And there you had it, the stupidest and most sarcastic face the blond could cook up last minute.

"Hn.." Sasuke looked at his friend, he had to admit Naruto looked funny so he walked away from the spotlight to laugh.  
>"Wow! Guys thanks! I had no idea!"<p>

"Baka.." Kiba sighed.

Naruto looked around the room, it seemed everyone they had ever known was filling up the small apartment, that was a surprise to the blond, usually his parties only consisted of the eleven of them and Jiraiya.

Tsunade stampede through the crowd and wrapped Naruto in a big bear hug. "Baa-chan" Naruto squeezed out trying to ignore her breasts choking him.  
>"Naruto!" the man the blond called perv appeared. He was Tsunade's boyfriend and had been for a long time, him and Naruto were always grabbing each other by the hair but Naruto did like him a lot. He looked up to him, something like a father.<br>"So who's gonna spank Naruto 17 times" someone shouted, most likely Kiba.  
>Sasuke's didn't appreciate that joke, no it wasn't because he didn't want anyone to spank his friend, no no no, just because it was ...stupid. Yeah.<p>

"Sasuke-kun?"  
>"Huh?" the raven turned to find Sakura.<br>"Did you get Naruto something nice for his birthday?" the girl knew where the money she gave him was going to.  
>"How did you know?"<br>"I'm not dumb Sasuke-kun."  
>"Hn" Sasuke begged to differ.<br>"You guys really can't stand being apart, can you?" her voice turned soft.  
>"Hn" Sasuke's eyes kept with the blond. He saw how everyone hugged him and kissed him. Some even fed with him.<p>

"TIME FOR CAKE!"

And Akamaru, Chouji, and Naruto bolted towards the table.

"If one of you bastards touch the cake before I get a picture, I'm going to kill you" Tsunade warned.  
>They all slouched knowing this would take forever and a day.<br>"Ok, first all us with Naru-chan" all ten of them surrounded the sitting blond.

Naruto was with his arms crossed mimicking Sasuke, which surprisingly enough was posing that way. Kiba putting "bunny ears" on both Shikamaru and Naruto. Akamaru licking Chouji's ice-cream while Chouji had no idea. Sakura smiling on Sasuke's side while Ino was fuming that she took "her" place. Ten-ten having her arm around Sai's neck and smiling cheekily. Temari, with her arms crossed and smirking. Tsunade crying in the corner yet trying her hardest to smile.

The next one only consisted of Tsunade choking Naruto in another hug, yet his smile was genuine this time. "I love you baa-chan!" Naruto yelled making Tsunade cry right when the picture was taken.

"Last one, the boyfriends!" the photographer teased, or Jiraiya if you must.

Naruto chuckled and turned over to Sasuke, everyone loved to tease them that way but it didn't really bother him. Sasuke smirked and stood stiffly next to Naruto, until the blond impulsively wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and the raven did the same to Naruto. They both looked up with sincere smiles in perfect timing with the camera.

"Ok, make a wish Naru-chan!" they chanted before he blew the candles.  
>The blond closed his eyes and smiled, repeating in his head the desire in his heart, and with that the light the candles emitted vanished.<p>

After the cake was completely massacred and gone, it was time for the fun stuff. They played a lot of different games, the last one being musical chairs which got out of hand, people kept sitting on others and the daredevils Kiba and Naruto kept moving chairs right when someone was going to sit on them to take it for themselves. Sasuke kept punching people…it was just getting out of hand, so the games came to an end for a while, leaving music for the guests to enjoy.

Sasuke was about to go stand with his friend when a girl went up to him and began to chat.

_That annoying girl from the arcade._

Sasuke starred as she kept caressing his arm,

_get your hands off him,_

and making him laugh nervously.

"Tsk.." he hissed and went outside.  
>Sakura who was being hit on by the funny bushy brow guy from the public gym the girls would go to, noticed.<br>Sasuke walked out to a nearby bridge appreciating the tranquility of the night. He rested his arms on bridge and starred out at nothing. Why was he even in a bad mood?

After who knows how long he had been there, he finally felt footsteps approaching.

"Teme. Where have you been? I've been looking for you. You should have seen what the guys got me, Tsunade's killing them right now" Naruto laughed at the thought.  
>"Why did you come look for me?"<br>"What? Why did you come over here all by yourself you idiot?"  
>"Naruto"<br>"Huh?"  
>"About your gift.."<br>"It tasted great, thanks!"  
>"No, you moron"<br>"There's another?"  
>"Hn." Sasuke knew the only gifts Naruto really enjoyed consisted of food.<br>"Oh! You spoil me Sasuke" Naruto teased.  
>"I was going to take you to eat Ramen…but if you want I can give you the money and you can take the arcade girl."<br>Naruto blinked "Why would I do that?"  
>"I don't know you seem to really like her."<br>Naruto turned and starred at the body of water "uh, I don't know about that but I want to go with you-"

Naruto's sentence was cut by his best friends lips. At first his lids shot open but eased when it felt nice….right…  
>Sasuke pulled back and turned away before blushing. Naruto said nothing, only turned the raven's face to finish what he started.<br>This was their first _real _kiss and who knows if they were doing it perfect and awkward free but right now it felt like the hottest thing they had done in their entire life.

Naruto who had now surpassed Sasuke's height looked down at Sasuke who seemed to be hiding his smiling face. The raven hugged Naruto and murmured a "happy birthday" to get rid of his embarrassment. He eased when he felt Naruto's heart beat going just as fast as his.

"I got to say..you've been giving me the best birthday gifts."  
>"Shut up dobe."<br>"You know… I don't even believe in the "wish" crap."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well I asked for my first kiss. I know it's kind of stupid but all the guys but me and you have been kissed, and I wanted to be a little dick and get kissed before you."  
>Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or get mad but he surrounded the serene night with his laughter. "You're such a moron, Naruto."<p>

Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm and they returned to the party, when it was all finally over Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed reading anxiously over all the manga the arcade girl had given him. Sasuke stood over his keyboard player pacing himself. In about a decade or so he finally offered to play something for the blond.

About a year ago everyone had literally worked their asses off to buy Sasuke a piano keyboard for his birthday. Ever since Sasuke had seen some guy playing it on TV, he obsessed over it. Naruto thought it was cute and decided to drag everyone down with him and made them help him buy Sasuke one.

After he did the hardest thing in his life and tried to suppress his tears when he received the gift from a whole bunch of smiling faces, Sasuke began teaching himself how to play it and now there he was offering Naruto to listen to one of his first pieces.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's heart fuzzed.

"I plan to be a famous piano player one day and I want you to be the first one to ever listen to me play."

Naruto remained wordless.

"Well, I kind of wanted to have it ready by your birthday and I think I finally got it perfect. It's 11:52, so I still have time."

Naruto half smiled at him, a little overwhelmed.

The tune started, it was gentle…

Naruto starred at Sasuke's concentrated face, he had never felt so at ease. He could literally feel the music soothing his soul, it felt joyous yet sad. The tune was expressing Sasuke's feelings, what was inside his heart. Naruto had never heard anything more beautiful.

It soon came to an end and Sasuke smiled, proud of himself, he turned to the blond expecting feedback.

"Wow…Sasuke…" Naruto's husky voice made Sasuke look down and smile.

"Well…it's kind of for you."

"The song?"

Sasuke's eyes remained away from Naruto and he nodded.

Naruto was leaning towards his friend with full intent to kiss him.

"I heard your girly shit!" Kiba barged in "let's go celebrate Naruto's birthday our way!" Kiba ran out the window followed by the group of boys. Naruto looked down and smirked. He stood up behind Sasuke kissing his cheek so hard it made Sasuke shift right. The raven beamed.

"Thank you…Sasuke."

He grabbed his hand and they launched outside the window.

"Kiba, how did you even get these, you jackass?"

"Don't underestimate me and Akamaru (cue Akamaru's bark)"

"Alright for your 17th birthday, we're getting you drunk out of your mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, well I was writting out Sasuke's piano scene, I was listening to "Sakura Kiss" piano version, so if you want to listen to it to have a better picture in your head ^-^**

**Thank you for reading and the feedback.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Solitary Poisoning

**A/N**: One more chapter before we get to the good stuff, I promise ^-^ I'm sorry if I passed by any grammatical erros.

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"Shit! Shit! Cop!" Naruto giggled as the boys ran to a new place to mess around.<p>

They had been intoxicating themselves for a few hours now, their conversations no longer made any sense and had no meaning nor point. Despite the faact that they looked like complete morons, they were having a blast.

"Hey guys, guess who I saw Temari making it out with tonight?" Chouji tried shutting the kids down.

"The mirror."

(5 min of chuckling)

"You guys are idiots" Shikamaru was still semi-sober.

"It was Shikamaru! Shikamaru got some action!"

"Wow (hiccup) and here I thought you were gay" Sai's creepy smile formed.

"No, that is Naruto for Sasuke!"

"Ha…if anything Sasuke is gay for me, well…yeah. I might be gay for Sasuke too.."

(silence)

Sasuke did not know what to say, he didn't know what this feeling was but he couldn't contain it any longer. Sasuke let his body fall on the floor as he grabbed his gut keeping it from exploding of so much laughter.

Kiba giggled as he watched Sasuke turn purple and almost bust a nut.

"Oh, I almost forgot, now don't be little pussies but we have to try this." The dog boy pulled out a small bag.

"Weed?"

"Weed."

"Kiba, why must you make us do stupid things with you."

"We're young, let's enjoy ourselves before Tsunade makes us get a life."

"W-where's Naruto?"

The men turned to find a knocked out blond thrown on the ground, just like that the fear wiped the intoxication out of their bodies.

"Naruto!"

"Is he breathing?"

"Holy fuck. Holy fuck, he's not breathing."

"What do we do?"

"What the hell else? Let's take him to the hospital!" Sasuke's voice was trembling. Not even when Naruto threatened to fart on his face to wake him up back when they were 8, had he been so scared in his life. Sasuke was panicked, for once in 17 years Naruto's skin wasn't warm but clammy and cold.

"What's wrong with him?" A nurse yelled running at the sight of the five terrified boys carrying one unconscious blond.

"We don't know, he just stopped breathing"

A gurney appeared in no time and a pale bluish Naruto was taken from them. Sasuke followed desperately behind the group of nurses and the doctor.

"He's still breathing, very slow though" she looked at her watch counting the seconds. "Less than 8 breaths in a minute."

"It's alcohol poisoning, we need to hurry before he gets a seizure or begins to vomit."

Sasuke looked back and forth between them still following the rushing crowd.

"We need to protect the breathing circulation and treat the low blood sugar and prepare for a kidney dialysis" the doctor ordered everyone around.

Naruto's orange shirt was torn apart, he was given an oxygen mask and having needles being pierced through him left and right.

"Sir you need to get out"

"I"

"Now is not the time" the nurse pushed Sasuke away.

The others finally caught up and found Sasuke in shock standing in front of the door.

"Who's calling Tsunade…?"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade giggled as the man tickled her. Truth was he just wanted to see how her enormous breast moved from side to side. Perv.

"Who's calling you at this hour?" Jealousy drowning her tone of voice.

"I don't know, it's a weird number?" Jiraiya looked at his cell and tossed it behind him. "Anyway, do you know what Naruto plans on doing with his life? You know, I can take him under my wing and teach him to become an excellent novelist."

"I don't think Naruto is interested in writing porn."

"It's not porn! They are sexy love stories!"

"Porn."

"Darn phone. Hello?"

"Jiraiya."

"Who is this?"

"Can you tell Tsunade to come to the hospital."

Sai was starring at the wall, Chouji's head was tilted back, he felt sick, Shikimaru's head was hanging, he knew they were fucked. Kiba kept moving around, his nerves were killing him, Sasuke was still, not even his breathing was noticeable. His forehead was against the wall and so was one of his fists. His heart was pounding so loud it physically hurt his chest.

They all held their breaths when they heard Tsunade down the hall. They were expecting hell and became much more terrified when they didn't get it. She did not talk to them, nor look at them, it was as if they did not exist.

Sasuke finally let his body go and he sat on the floor, for some miraculous reason he decided to look up at who ever was walking by.

He was entranced, what a guy. His ora from intimidated him, he starred up at his profile and he looked exactly like him, simply older. The man looked down at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and furrowed but kept walking. Sasuke flinched and looked away when he made eye contact.

Tsunade noticed the man as well and glared, something was suspicious about him.

Leaving the scene aside, a whole bunch of commotion came from Naruto's room. "we're loosing him" Sasuke put together. He clenched his hand so hard until Tsunade eased it and made him hug her.

* * *

><p>"Why am I alone?" the 3 year old blond tried wiping his continuous tears with his arm. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"<p>

He felt a hand land on his head and looked up to a smiling blond woman.

"Naruto, is it?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Naruto sniffed.

"I knew your mommy."

"How come I don't remember having a mom?"

"Both of you had an accident, but we don't have to talk about that now, let's get you some food, you are hungry aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. He was happy someone was acknowledging him and caring for him. It had been weeks since he had woken up alone in the middle of nowhere, he'd ask for help but every one would only flinch and get away from him. "Ano-sa! Ano-sa! What should I call you?" the baby blond ran and grabbed the woman's hand.

"My name is Tsunade."

"Ts….Ts….n…de"

The blond giggled "you can just call me baa-chan, is that better?"

"Hai" Naruto smiled cheekily.

When night came Tsuande took the baby to the abandon hotel where she herself had been staying for 3 years.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto's hugged the blond as they lay ready to sleep. "What was my mommy like?"

"Well. She was beautiful, she had long red hair and was a very bright person, just like you. And she loved her baby Naruto more than anything in the world. When you grow up and understand things more, I'll explain everything that happened to you, but for now that's all you need to know. Go to sleep now Naru-chan."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade began humming to the baby.

* * *

><p>"He's back, he's breathing."<p>

And the whole Earth unclenched.

After hours of extracting the alcohol out of Naruto's body, the doctor stepped out "he's going to be alright now."

"Um" Kiba was going to talk but Tsunade walked to the doctor, obviously avoiding any type of conversation with them.

"I wonder if she's going to kick us out."

"What are you an idiot? She's not going to do that."

"We should probably go get some coffee, I'm still buzzed."

Sasuke nodded and they all left. There was no way in hell he'd go more than a few feet away from the blond's room.

"Who is he to you?" A low unfamiliar voice crept up behind him.

Sasuke turned finding the man from earlier. "Who are you?" he tried keeping his cool.

"Do you really want to know?"

Sasuke starred at the taller man who made no effort in making eye contact with him and by the looks of it, didn't plan to.

"I'm your older brother."

Just when he thought this night could not get any worse.

"I don't have a family."

"We've been looking for you."

"I'm not in the mood for stupid jokes."

The older male sensed Tsunade coming "I'll be back for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and his body froze. How the hell did he know his name?

"Sasuke, sweetheart, we can go in now. You want to go in first?" Tsunade knew the hell Sasuke was going through at the moment.

He gulped and nodded. He slowly turned the nob and found his unconscious blond dressed in the hospitals white piece of cloth you could call a dress. His skin looked a little more alive with his usual tan and that relieved him. He sat beside his bed and grabbed his friends hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that, dobe."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is Sasuke" the blond greeted a new member of the family. They all surrounded him and attacked him with questions.<p>

The blond who was watching from afar wondered what was so cool about the new boy. He wanted to talk to him too but didn't know how or why he was having so much difficulty coming up with something.

Tsunade pulled Sasuke from the crowd and brought him up in front of Naruto "Sasuke, this is Naruto, both of you have been through a lot of the same things, so I'm sure both of you will become great friends."

The dark black eyes gazed up at blue sky, the baby wanted to smile at his new family member but was having the hardest time.

The blond tilted his head and pouted out his lips "what I have something on my face?"

"Hn" Sasuke looked away.

"Both of you will eventually warm up to each other" Tsunade promised and gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto and Sasuke refused to look at each other but when their eyes met and turned away once again a small smile formed.

* * *

><p>"Teme" Naruto's voice was husky.<p>

"Naruto" Sasuke's feet automatically stood and he leaned over the blond "you're such a moron"

"Ah thanks, that's exactly what a guy wants to hear the minute he comes back from the dead."

Sasuke felt cold at that last part, Naruto did technically pass away for a little while.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, you want to keep me company?"

"Dobe, I'm not leaving you."

Naruto let out a smile and tried scooting over.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming in here with me, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded and climbed on the bed "so we know you have a low tolerance with alcohol."

"Ugh" Naruto gagged, "don't even say that word."

"How did it feel?…you know... to die?"

"I don't know, it was just like I was dreaming."

"So you didn't see any light or anything like everyone says?"

"No. Maybe I wasn't really ready to die."

Sasuke lay beside Naruto trying not to touch him, he felt if he did he'd break or something. "I don't know what I would've done."

"Don't think about that."

"Naruto, you're the only person that understands the pain in my heart, you're my friend. You're pretty much all I have, if you ever left, I would go with you.."

"Sasuke.." Naruto's voice trailed and blue eyes gave up.

The raven starred at Naruto, happy he was beside him once again. His mind shifted to the man from earlier, _what the hell was that about_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Next chapter I will start with what we've all been waiting for. And yes the scene I left off in Chapter 2 will be finished. I would not do that to you guys XD I just needed a chapter to bring in Itachi and the boy's past, which still need some clearing up to do obviously. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is a long one!

Ja ne.


	5. Teen Urges

**A/N: **I took a while updating, I'm sorry! This was just a hectic week for me. Thank you for all the feedback.

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"I…can't you just help me instead?"<p>

Naruto propped his body up robotically. "What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna do it alone" Sasuke inclined his head forward and looked at his friend.

"You can't tell no one about this.."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"What if someone hears something and comes check? This place is small."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand and put it against his erection "please Naruto…"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke lay down beside him pulling down his shorts.

Without realization they both blushed at the same time, Naruto tried remembering what the guy in the porno was doing before the pizza lady showed up and began pumping Sasuke.

"Just think of girls…" Naruto whispered.

Soft moans came from the raven and Naruto tried his hardest not to but did, he looked over to Sasuke's face and was completely entranced, making his first hard on awaken. He gulped and dared lean next to his friend planting a clumsy kiss on his lips which resulted with Sasuke's climax instantaneously.

"Wow.." Sasuke panted.

Naruto went over to the bathroom to clean his Sasuke's cum covered hand and to take care of himself now.

"It's time to go home Naruto" Sasuke tried waking up his friend, or maybe lover now?

"What were you dreaming Naruto, you look funny?"

The day when Naruto could finally go home was here, the boys had gone home earlier to disable the bunk beds and do what Sasuke had suggested to join them.

Tsunade was still giving them the north-pole cold kind of shoulder shoulder, only occasional nods and small words here and there but her eyes were still hard as stone.

"Aw man, I'm going to miss all the cute nurses." the tried to change the conversation.

If it weren't for his surgery and all the hell he was put through recently, Sasuke would have planted a punch on his face.

"I'm kidding, little girl" Naruto laughed at the obvious hissy fit Sasuke was throwing inside his head.

"I don't care."

"How are you feeling Naru-chan?" Tsuande asked during the car ride.

"I'm fine, I could've been out of there a long time ago, I don't even feel like I've been in the hospital for the past few days." Naruto leaned back on his seat.

"Really?" Naruto's straight face made Tsunade and Sasuke look at each other as they tried helping the blond out of the taxi.

"I said I feel fine, you don't have to hold my hand every time I'm up on my feet" he began walking passed them.

"Naruto!" the girls greeted. "Welcome home!" We have a lot of things for you to eat" they surrounded their new patient.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Sakura walked passed them and hugged him.

"You'll be our little patient Naruto."

Naruto looked perplexed between all the girls, why were they being so nice to him?

"Hn" he heard Sasuke approaching "it's fine, I'll take care of him" he pulled Naruto to their room.

"Now that there isn't a nurse to throw me out every so often, I will take care of you from now on."

"There is nothing to take care of -"

"Shut up Naruto, let me."

"Why are you so fixated on looking over me?"

Sasuke lay beside the blond "because you never get sick."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"When we were younger and I'd get the flu, you'd always take care of me, I just want to do that for you now."

"You remember that?"

Sasuke stood up, ignoring the question and started towards the door "I'll bring you something to eat."

Naruto starred up at the ceiling remembering how perfect his birthday was, he wondered if this would mean anything between them.

"Naru-chan?"

"Hm?" Naruto kept starring.

"I'm going to punish these idiots, so we'll be gone for a while. The girls are off to do who knows what, frankly, I wasn't listening, so Sasuke will be the only one to take care of you for a while, which shouldn't be a problem, ne?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I still don't get why you're only punishing them, Sasuke and I should be in as much as trouble as them."

"Oh you are" Tsunade's smile was….creepy, "I'm just waiting for you to recover."

"…well fuck." Naruto moaned when Tsunade closed the door.

"Ok" Sasuke walked in a while later. "This should be good."

The raven spaced out watching Naruto eat. He couldn't stop thinking about his so called brother, he didn't even remember ever having one. And how did he know him so well? That he was there? What if he did have a family? How would it change things? His questions only began to grow.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..." the raven's voice surrounded the silence on one of those cold nights. He had always been dying to know, but had finally build the courage to ask, "Tsunade said you've been through the same things that I have."<p>

Naruto lids lifted and he turned to face Sasuke "Hai. I don't remember any of it, so I feel like I've been on my own since she found me."

"What did she tell you?"

"Um, well my mom's family is suppose to be like a very rich family and they didn't like my dad so when they found out she was going to have me they were forcing her to get rid of me…so they ran away. A few months before i turned 3 they found us, father stayed behind and tried to let mom and I get away but his efforts did not matter because we had an accident. I don;t know what happen to her, I just remember waking up alone. I guess it's better I don't remember anything huh…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to tell me your story?" the blue eyes comforted even in the darkness.

"My memory is very blurry, but me and my mom were mugged and she died saving me, I was a baby I didn't know anything else but to run like hell. So I did. Any memories of a family are only of her, I can't see a dad or any other siblings. I guess I didn't have any, you know, since no one has come looking for me."

"It must've been horrible seeing your loved ones die infront of you."

Sasuke only squeezed his lips together as the pain in his throat jolted. He remembered her…

"We have each other now, Sasuke. I will never leave you alone" the 8 year old promised.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Tsunade is doing to the guys right now?"

"I don't want to know, we're next. Naruto.."

"Huh?"

"Do you consider her something more like a mother?"

"Tsunade? Hmm... yes actually. Why?"

"How can you forget about your real mom like that? She did everything to protect you?"

Naruto's eyes gaped, stunned by the sudden accusation, "what's with this all of a sudden? You don't consider her your-"

"No." Sasuke's cold response left a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, that's fine.." Naruto squinted "I don't think she minds how we see her, so long as she takes care of us and we're up, breathing, and living. Benevolent is her middle name."

Naruto gazed over at the walll-starring-Sasuke, puzzling over what was bothering him. "Are you alright?"

"Hn. You're ok? You need anything?"

"I am! I feel like nothing happened, Sasuke, I told you."

Sasuke turned back to his friend who was trying to make him laugh. "Baka" Sasuke untied his straight face.

"Well I guess I can go back to my manga! This one's fucking awesome!" he lifted one of the comics with ninjas on the front cover.

_Well he is feeling better. _Sasuke leaned in to shut Naruto up even though his mind was yelling for him to abort mission.

"Sasuke, about that" Naruto pulled back having his tummy get all nervous and what not.

Sasuke looked away cursing his mind and insinuating the worst.

"Does this mean you like me more than a friend."

"Didn't we cross that road back when we…" Sasuke trailed off reminiscing his first boner.

"I thought that was just the arousal talking" Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling.

"I really _did _want and need your help dobe."

"Hai, hai."

Both remembering the sensation, starred into each other's eyes accumulating lust faster than the speed of life.

Go.

They both reached for each others mouth and crazed hands ran through their bodies hungry for bare skin.

They must've looked pretty thorny just like all their past experiences but the member in their pants yelled otherwise.

It felt nice. Innocent. Soon, the hottest shit in the world.

Tarring out clothing that was only in the way, the simple sensation of skin on skin was almost unbearable, Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke kissing down his neck. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's tan broad shoulder, puberty really had done wonders to him. Sasuke to be honest, always thought Naruto was the cutest person he had ever seen in his life and now he was just so damn sexy.

Naruto pecked down the raven's chest, feeling their heart beats on turbo mode. Sasuke bit down his lip looking at Naruto yank his pants off and his own. He climbed on top of him again and they both groaned at their rubbing together.

"Fuck" Naruto gently pecked Sasuke's cheek as he caressed his hair out of his face.

Sasuke gulped and furrowed his brows, starring deeply at the blond, he pushed blond locks away from sky blue eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

"What happens next?"

"I don't know, I've seen just as much as you. Should I look it up?" Naruto began searching for his pants.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed and returning him into his previous position. The rolling around continued and Naruto decided to try anything at this point.

Sasuke's eyes shot open "what the hell was that?"

"Well there is no other place to put it.. I'm sorry. I think I should've used lube or something.." Naruto looked at Sasuke's disturbed place. This sensation was unmanageable, he squeezed his eyes shut and began to thrust slowly.

Sasuke gripped his head attempting to bare with the pain when..

"Oh shit, Naruto" he groaned

"You want me stop?" Naruto's face was completely sweaty, he was fighting all his teen urges to not go at a faster pace.

"You just don't understand how good this feels" his sentence was staggered by small interruptions of overwhelming sensation. "You don't..understand how tight and how warm you are.." he moaned right next to Sasuke's ear.

"No no, there.."

Naruto smirked and resumed to his fucking. Seconds later, they both reached their limit which had been extended long before. For that stage of pleasure they felt like one and absolutely nothing in the world mattered.

Naruto lay next to his best friend panting so hard when they heard the door of the apartment open. "FUCK" they pulled nonexistent strength out of their ass and Naruto grabbed the closest thing he could find and cleaned Sasuke's spunk off his torso, tossing it over to Sasuke he realized that it was Kiba's shirt. He pulled his own shirt over him and charged over to the covers. After picking up socks, boxers, shorts and shirts from the ground Sasuke realized he was out of time and shoved himself under the bed.

Tsunade walked in scrunching her nose at the sour smell, behind her Sai and Kiba. "Naruto are you feeling any better?"

The blond gripped on the blanket covering his naked part of the body.

"Yeah, just about to take a nap."

"You look tired, like you've been working all day."

_Die Sai._

"I'm just really sleepy."

"But you slept all morning at the hospital."

_DIE._

"That's all I feel like doing." Naruto shrugged.

"Then where is Sasuke?"

_DIE. DIE. DIE._

Sai went over and sat on his side of the bed, all Naruto's eyes could do was glare at how simple it was to pull the covers away from him and exposing his totally bare ass.

"He went out." Naruto turned back to the unmindful insect.

Kiba snickered at Naruto's viscous eyes and placed an arm on Sai's shoulder "leave him alone, you clueless bastard."

"Kiba. Watch your mouth."

"Yes ma'am" Kiba's squeezed his buttcheeks.

"Geez, what'd you do to them?" Naruto laughed when the boys exited the room.

"You'll see. Well I'm going to go to bed already. Goodnight Naru-chan." She gave her usual forehead kiss.

"Oh where is Sasuke?" She said before closing the door.

"He went to go look for Sakura" was the best thing Naruto could come up with.

Tsunade only squinted her eyes and shut the door.

"That was close…"

Sasuke rolled out of his hiding spot and sighed "yeah…" he didn't understand how he could still be awake. He tossed Kiba's _cumtaminated _shirt and gave Naruto some pajamas.

They both slid into bed without a word but just when Sasuke thought he couldn't feel any more smitten, Naruto spooned him.

"This was different.."

"I know."

"Pretty gay."

Naruto heard Sasuke's weak chuckle "shut up Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Out of curiosity, do you guy enjoy reading more about what the characters are thinking/feeling during all the lemon or what every single action they're doing? o_O

Anyway, this was their first time so it will obviously get a lot saucier when they get the hang of it ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews are loved and welcomed!

Ja ne.


	6. All Types Of Jobs

****A/N: ****Thank you for the feedback sweethearts! I hope you enjoy this one.

Happy Reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>Sasuke shifted in his sheets feeling around the bed unable to find another body. "Son of a bitch! Damn Naruto to hell!" he groaned realizing the horrible burning pain coming from his ass. He lay there refusing to move until his eyes opened finding a note.<p>

"Went out, don't worry I'll be back soon. -Naruto"

Sasuke stood in the small crowded room, unsure of what to do. He looked around the mess, it was typical for Sasuke to clean it, he hated living in a trash can and Naruto never seemed to mind. But, but, his butt. He walked out, more like limped, and saw his four brothers snoring away the morning in the living room. He remembered when Jiraiya first got them the apartment, Tsunade decided the girls would take the biggest room and they had to choose who would get the other small room beside hers. Naturally, they didn't decide, they challenged for it. Naruto and Sasuke being the impeccable team that they are together, won it. His reminisce was intervened by gentle weeps and sniffs, he followed it down the hall meeting up with Tsunade's door. He pecked inside a bit and thanked God he couldn't see her weeping face. He didn't want to, he was afraid to see her cry. Something inside his chest tightened, he wanted to go to her but what would he say that would make her stop crying, what could he do? He hoped Naruto were here, he was positive he would know what to do. Instead he tried peeking in some more to see what she was holding. A letter? Dark coal eyes narrowed in attempts to read where it came from. He failed to notice that his efforts were making his body shift.

"Shit" the door squeaked.

Tsunade wiped off the desperation and despair from her eyes and turned to find a "sleepy" Sasuke.

"Morning Sasuke" she beamed at him.

_How could she pretend to be ok so fast_, "Tsunade.." was all the teen boy could cook up. He went over to kneel next to the bed with her and glanced over to the letter which was the bill from the hospital. Why hadn't his idiot mind thought of this before? How in the world was she suppose to pay for this? He felt guilt crumpling deep inside his stomach. The raven only hugged Tsunade which startled her, the only time they ever were caught in an embrace was during Tsunade's demented time of the year where it was either one of her kid's birthdays and even then Sasuke's face said anything but enjoyment. Nonetheless, she hugged the teen back, feeling the difference in his appearance "you've grown so much Sasuke."

"…you don't have to worry about this all on your own."

Tsunade felt the air withdraw from her body and Sasuke could feel her reaction. She really was going to figure this out on her own, that only made him wonder what other things she hid and went through by herself.

"Sasuke, you've always been such a sweetheart" she covered up her emotions with a smile "you know, when you were born, at first you would cry when someone would take you from my arms" she giggled "but when your mom held you, you eventually stopped. You are so picky Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked wide eyed "you….you.."

"I was a doctor you know."

Sasuke shook his head "Tsunade! Why do you keep so many things to yourself?"

"You all just don't ask" she crossed her arms and looked away mockingly.

The raven felt sheepish "well why did you end up living…?"

"That story will last us the entire day" she stood and leaned over to cup Sasuke's cheeks and kiss his forehead "I have to go to work now."

Sasuke starred off with a lip stain on his forehead and a grumpy face. Seriously, how was this woman so involved in their lives before they even knew her?

The raven was about to interrupt the guys's sleep when Naruto walked in the apartment. "Where have you been?" Sasuke ran (very awkwardly) behind Naruto who seemed to be in a rush.

"Naruto?" the blond closed the door in Sasuke's face.

The raven began analyzing in his head. Why could Naruto be mad at him? Was he trying to find ways to tell him he was disgusted to see his face now, maybe moving out on his own because he didn't want to live with them anymore?

"I really need to pee!" Naruto's desperate voice was followed by the sound of pants being unzipped.

Oh.

"Ahh" Naruto gave a lazy smile out of the restroom.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go find a job" Naruto began towards the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have gone with you, I need to look for one too."

Naruto snorted "you with a job?"

"Dobe" Sasuke punched his arm.

"I just think that I'm the one who should pay for this hospital thing."

Sasuke flinched, Naruto had already thought about it,he didn't have to see Tsunade stressing over it. He hated to admit, but he was a little jealous that Naruto was always on top of him. We can mean that literally now too, although that he did not mind at all.

"We are finding jobs too, you moron" Kiba moaned from the living room.

Naruto finally found something to put in his mouth and chewed on what seemed to be a chocolate bar. He pulled Sasuke from being seen by anyone and cornered him against the fridge. He kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

Sasuke's constipated face made Naruto laugh and he walked over to bother the boys. Sasuke was still in awe, he felt his heart all warm and fuzzy. For that one second the pain in his ass was gone.

"Tsk" he slapped away his girly thoughts and joined the others.

"You guys already started looking?"

"No, but we stole a newspaper, that's a start."

Shikamaru's groans said to shut the fuck up.

"It's 10 in the morning on a Saturday, you idiots." Sai's morning pissy talk was on.

The insults had no affect on Naruto "I went over to the arcade (cue Sasue's twitch of jealousy) and Amaru said she'd try and help me out."

"That's cool dude. Shut the fuck up." (Sai)

"I think there is an opening at this pet store thing." Kiba never bothered to open his eyes.

"Yeah-" Naruto was interrupted by a fuming pillow.

"Sai! You bastard!-"

"Let's go Naruto" Sasuke pulled.

"I'm going to get your pale ass back" Naruto promised before his face blew green and grabbed his stomach.

"Naruto?"

The blond burned his trail on the floor towards the restroom. Sasuke looked at the wrapper of the chocolate Naruto had inhaled earlier and read "Ex-Lax".

"That idiot. Don't go in the restroom for another few hours" Sasuke warned the boys and hobbled to his room.

He tried sitting down on his bed looking like a pregnant lady who was way past her due date.

Now that all he had to do was think about the pain, he began to panic. What had gotten into both of them last night, I mean was that right? Was that suppose to happen, did they do it right? It did feel good, too good, obviously not now, but it also felt right.

"I think I just lost ten pounds.." Naruto slouched at the doorway holding his stomach.

He went over and let his body go next to Sasuke "God, that was something- Ne, Sasuke?" he noticed the frightened contorted look on the raven. "Are you ok?"

"Ewwwwwl! Omg! What exploded in here!" the unfortunate soul that entered the bathroom yelled soon causing a ruckus around the apartment.

Sasuke exploded, all hysteria leaving his body. Naruto starred as Sasuke embraced his stomach from all the laughter and joined, the world seemed ok again. Sasuke sat up and starred down at the blond.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want what we did last night to ruin our friendship."

"Ah I see" Naruto's voice sounded so carefree. "Well, we can stop if you want to."

"No" Sasuke blurted. He got ahold of the necklace that still hung around Naruto's neck and pulled it, putting Narut's face in front of his. "But…"

Naruto leaned not knowing what to expect.

"My butt hurts right now."

"Sasuke." Naruto's lids dropped.

/

For the next few weeks Naruto and Sasuke went at it like dogs in heat every single chance they had, getting better and better at it. No one knew about this though, they never declared themselves boyfriend and…..boyfriend. They figured this was only their teen urges, nothing more.

"Naruto!" Sasuke flew inside the restroom while Naruto was in the shower.

"Uh, Sasuke. I'm.."

"Shut up dobe, I've seen you naked millions of times. I got a job!"

"Eh?" Naruto's head popped out of the shower curtain.

Sasuke smiled at his drenched face and soap covered hair. "At a movie theatre."

"Oh, cool! So you don't really have to do much. Serve's an uptight guy like you. Come here" he pulled the ravens shirt making their lips collide.

"Quit Naruto, you can't just start and not finish" Sasuke pouted.

Naruto chuckled.

Well I'm going with Sakura to meet Kiba right now, so maybe I'll swing by."

"Hn" Sasuke went over to their room and changed, he noticed an unfamiliar luxurious vehicle parked across the street. It was odd, no one around here could afford something like that. Not long after the vehicle drove off and Sasuke shrugged it off.

/

Naruto had just boughten himself an oversized drink and was now looking for Sasuke.

"So this is it huh..-whao!" Naruto flew out of sight.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Naruto looked around the supply room and back to sasuke who seemed to be unbuttoning Naruto's shirt.

"You just got the job! Have some self control!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's collar towards him and shut his complaining. He dove his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and smirked when the dobe did not hesitate.

Sasuke's hands began running down Naruto's inner thigh "it doesn't look like you want me to stop" he felt Naruto's heated penis yearning to be uncaged.

"Shut up bastard" Naruto threw his head back as the latter began unbuckling his belt.

The idea that they could get caught any minute was both stimulating and scary. (Mostly the first one)

Sasuke began stroking Naruto's penis, sinking his teeth on the tan shoulder making Naruto unable to suppress a weep of pleasure. "Sh sh" Sasuke covered the blond's mouth. For some reason that turned Naruto on even more.

The raven undid his own pants and picked up Naruto's belt "what are you doing?"

"I need you to shut up" Sasuke answered wrapping the belt around Naruto's head through his mouth.

Sasuke traveled down leaving a heated trail through his chest, down his torso, and stopped at his abdomen to bite.

Naruto bit at the belt and gripped to Sasuke's hair. He was such a fucking tease.

He dared looked down when he felt Sasuke's warm breath at the head. Naruto groaned when Sasuke only looked up at him and smirked.

You bastard.

After what seemed hours Sasuke began messaging and gripping appreciating the thickness. He pulled the foreskin back and landed his tongue at the tip forcing Naruto to twitch. "-uck" Naruto bit down. Sasuke licked the pre-cum and let his tongue play with Naruto's hard manhood.

Sasuke's mouth felt so warm and wet. So fucking good. Naruto arched his back and gripped on to Sasuke's head as the motion accelerated. One of Sasuke's hands was pumping his own while the other was clenching hard on Naruto's ass.

They heard a conversation just outside the door helping them closer to the edge. With a few more driven motions and confined groans they exploded.

Naruto fell on his knees in front of Sasuke "teme" he breathed. He pecked Sasuke and gave him his drink "here…"

Sasuke took the soda and drank it in unsuccessful attempts to wash Naruto off his mouth while the dobe combed his hair as much as he could. "What are you going to lick my head now?" Sasuke looked up at the blond.

"Well" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up" the raven fixed his uniform and jumped out of the room when Naruto spanked him on his way out.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice was irritated. "We've been looking for you!"

"Hai hai" Naruto joined the group as they began to walk home.

"What happen to your belt?"

"Oh akamaru.." Naruto shook his head and looked away.

Akamaru begged to differ and barked.

Naruto glared at the damn dog.

/

Sasuke walked home exhausted from making efforts to talk to people he didn't want to, not to mention the line of girls that were hitting on him. But it was ok, this was for his new family, he starred up the stars barely visible, "Sasuke."

The raven jumped noticing a car parked along the sidewalk and that man from the hospital again.

"What do you want?" He gazed at the vehicle, "are you stalking me?"

"Sasuke, I've come for you. Father doesn't believe you're alive."

_Father…_

Sasuke gulped "I have to go."

"Don't you want to know what happened to you? Don't you want a real family? Why are you refusing to talk to me anyway? You've always wanted to have your own family haven't you, someone who is related to you by blood, not just a collection of kids a lady picked up from the street."

Sasuke's nostrils flared not knowing what was pissing him off more, the fact that this obscure man was talking to him like he knew his entire life or the fact that he was too afraid to ask him how he knew him... Ask about a past he had been trying to forget.

"I have to go."

"Here's my number" Itachi held out a card "call me when you're ready…. little brother."

Sasuke starred as the black lincoln disappeared into the night, he looked down at the card that read Uchiha Itachi. "Uchiha.."

"Sasuke! Finally!" Naruto lifted his body from the bed.

"Hn."

"Tired huh?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

Sasuke shook his head and locked the door behind him.

"Not tonight Sasuke,everyone is still awake."

Sasuke didn't even know why but he just wanted to forget about everything and only Naruto could do that for him. He wanted him now more than ever. He leaned in and kissed him "please Naruto.."

Naruto's ocean eyes could see the plead in the black eyes and he gently took him in his arms and lay him beneath him. He pushed his lips against his before long reaching for his tongue. For once this didn't feel like two horny teenagers simply looking for a place to shove your excitement, it was gentle, sweet.

The kiss heated and Sasuke sucked on his tongue whilst Naruto unbuttoned his uniform, slowly sliding his shirt off his shoulder kissing the new bare skin. Sasuke's back arched as Naruto's breath tickled all over, even though it wasn't at their usual pace, he was just as turned on.

Naruto slid off Sasuke's pants caressing his leg that rested on his shoulder. He bit it gently and kissed his thigh "you are so perfect Sasuke…" he whispered.

He climbed over to meet his face once again and kissed him while he grabbed some cream that awaited in the night stand. Naruto rested on Sasuke's torso bitting down as his fingers prepped his insides, feeling the grips of Sasuke on his skin from the pleasure. "Na-naru.." the moans faded. He got on his kneels sitting on the bed and yanked Sasuke's legs towards him compelling a gasp from the raven. Naruto's soft chuckle made the raven smile. He wrapped his legs around the tan male's waist looking in Naruto's eyes eyes he began to feel the hot wet tip begin on him. Naruto started slow appreciating the warmness and tightness.

"There…"

The slow passionate stunt did not last, Naruto pulled Sasuke's upper body towards him making him straddle on him. Their bodies both moving synchronized, pulsating pleasure. Naruto gripped at the back of Sasuke, yearning to get closer than their sweaty bodies already were. He kissed down his glittery neck, licking the trail of exhaust his body was emitting. As they escalated the thrusting began to pick up speed, realizing the bed was going to be hitting at the wall, they rolled off the bed where Naruto quickly let his body go on Sasuke's back and buried his lengths inside him. He wrapped his arm around to reach down to Sasuke's penis.

"Harder.."

Naruto nodded, ramming himself deeper and deeper and bitting down Sasuke's back. Not long after his body was already moving on his own.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

They both bit down their lip so hard when they were finally pushed over the edge.

"Come Sasuke, we'll take care of it in the morning" he helped his lover to the bed. One thing Sasuke really loved was when Naruto dressed him afterwards to make sure they weren't caught naked the next morning. Once Naruto's overly exhausted body slipped into bed Sasuke curled up next to him, just like when they were babies. "You know my head hurts" Sasuke mumbled against his chest "you pulled my hair too hard."

"It's not my fault that sexy arse of yours feels so good." Naruto laughed and began to massage Sasuke's hair gently.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Sasuke.."

"What?"

"I love you."

A few minutes later Sasuke felt relief when he heard the dobe's breathing and the stroking stop meaning he had fallen asleep. What was he to say to that? This could only be really good or just make a mess out of things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How did you guys like the chapter? Hope you enjoyed.

Thank you for the lovely feedback! It is always warm and welcomed.

Ja ne.


	7. You Can't Run From The Past

**A/N: **Oh my God! I'm so behind with this story. I hope you can forgive me for taking this long. I want to say that I do finish what I start, it **won't **take me two weeks to update again but it might take me a while. Again, I'm so sorry! Cookie? :(

Thank you for reading, and most of all enjoy.

Let the angst begin! Buaha-

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>The numbness had completely taken over Sasuke's body, drowning out any noise and light from outside. Sasuke sighed looking up at the blond who seemed prisoned by doze and peacefulness. He stayed trapped under his arms a while longer until he scratched the navel of his neck knowing what that would do. Naruto shifted granting freedom to the raven.<p>

Sasuke strolled over to his keyboard resting down one of his fingers on a note. He looked over to a sheet of music Naruto had gotten for him the other night, wondering where he could have gotten this or why.

_Prelude in E minor_

_Frederic Chopin_

Sasuke did have some basic knowledge over this composer, he knew he was from the romantic period and was said to "write poems with his piano." Naruto wasn't exactly a subtle guy, so him knowing nothing about Chopin was an expectation.

His eyes scanned the sheet music following down the melody, practically listening to it in his head. It looked like music he could learn in no time. He placed his fingers in their usual spots and began with the first verse.

As his hands and eyes did all the work he shot his mind somewhere else. All night he'd been contemplating weather to call Itachi or not. He _did _want to, he wanted to meet his family, he wanted to know what the hell happened, why they never searched for him before, just so many unanswered questions.

The music began to cloud over the miniature room, the small yet precious room who kept their dirty little secrets, who watched over how they bonded and cozied up a love no one had ever seen. The four walls did all they could but the tune floated over, Tsunade stopped to smile, Sasuke never played for any of them and it was rare that he'd perform when they were all home.

"Sasuke is so cool, ne?" Ino's eyes had morphed into stars as she faced his door.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura grabbed ahold of her shoulder. "Don't interrupt him, baka!"

"I still don't get how you girls don't see him as your brother" Temari's voice bored over their argument.

Naruto blinked tethers of unconsciousness faded into the music, both content and utter warmth drown his insides. He sat up not wanting to interrupt his lover, if there was one thing Naruto treasured the most was when Sasuke played. Naruto was aware he was the only one Sasuke would open up to but sometimes it felt like not even he knew just how hurt he was inside. Naruto had been through the same thing but Sasuke came across more damaged than he did. When Sasuke grabs a hold of a piano, the soft gentle part of him clings on to the melody and Naruto is the only who feels it. Sasuke keeping certain things unsaid yet expressed through music was something Naruto was okay with.

The blond couldn't help picture what it would be like waking up to this… forever.

The thought jumped over to another, last night Naruto had officially given his heart to Sasuke. He was certain Sasuke knew he loved him, the man wasn't stupid but both had never said those words to each other. At first Naruto genuinely thought they'd get over this phase but how could he?

The beautiful sound came to an end, emphasizing how quiet the apartment was and how the world seemed to have stopped and acknowledged him.

Sasuke starred down, still at the bottom of the ocean.

Naruto's comment grabbed a hold of him and he was breathing again. "You're a natural."

"Not really."

"You ok, Sas?"

"Hn."

"I don't know what's been up your ass lately. Well. Other than me, but you can talk to me. I'm your friend."

What came over him was unknown, he didn't know if him being miserable meant that he needed to drag Naruto with him or what. Or maybe he strived for a fight with the blond so it would somewhat be easier running to his real brother. He was fucked up and he knew it. "Shut up Naruto. For once, leave me alone. Being a friend is a poor excuse for me having to share everything with you" Sasuke hissed and walked out, slamming doors behind him.

Naruto starred at the door expecting the raven to come back any minute now.

What had he done?

"Teme. Always so moody." The blond grabbed the sock that managed to escape his foot during the night and walked out of the room. He had to admit those words hurt a little but there was obviously something seriously wrong for him to say something like that.

"Whats with the anal king?" Sai's witty comment grabbed Naruto's attention.

Naruto laughed knowing his own joke, "er, I don't know. Where is he?"

"He left?" Kiba raised a brow. "Hey what the hell were you perverts doing last night?"

Heat swamped Naruto's face "U-um. I'm gonna go look for him."

.

"They're probably doing it on the side" Sai whispered only to get an angry hand swung at his face.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun is straight!" Sakura's angry expression turned worried, she heard herself and knew she was trying to convince herself more than Sai. She stared at the door searching for some reassurance. Truth was, Sakura always watched how Naruto and Sasuke got along. How close and synched they were, one moved so did the other, if one couldn't do something the other was _always _there to help. All her life she strived to get something out of Sasuke but was obviously unsuccessful, she wanted to sit with him and learn what was in his heart, what his thoughts were. Yes, Sasuke talked when they were all together but she wanted to know Sasuke when he was alone, things he only said to one, and she wasn't even sure how to. It angered her that Naruto didn't try yet Sasuke was always there clinging on to him.

"Sakura? Ex-lax?" Sai smiled with the chocolate in his hand.

Naruto could hear a poor corpse being beat to death "poor bastard" he laughed running out of the apartment complex. He met the street and looked around searching for a pale ass. He was almost positive where Sasuke had run off too, so he began towards the trees. He noticed a black vehicle parked and two men stepping out, one looked dangerously like Sasuke but Naruto being…Naruto, shrugged and thought nothing of it, continuing towards his destination.

Sasuke pulled out a card from his pocket.

_Uchiha _

_Uchiha_

He ran a fist to the tree.

If he went, it wouldn't- shouldn't, change anything between everyone. He'd still visit them, he'd still be thankful for them being somewhat of a family to him. He'd never consider Tsunade a mother but he'd be grateful she watched over him all these years and hell, even that pervert Jiraiya. Nothing would change. Nothing. Naruto would still be his best friend, if things worked out maybe he could even go with him. "Ugh" Sasuke groaned at his own reassurance and weak consolation, letting his face drop on his hands.

"Alright bastard. I'm beating the truth out of you" Sasuke turned to meet a swinging fist.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke flew at him tackling the blond down.

They rolled around in a pool of dried up leaves in the forest where they'd all spend their summers.

"Stop being a little bitch and talk to me!" Naruto held Sasuke's hands above his head.

"No" Sasuke voice was smooth again.

Naruto gulped and let his forehead meet Sasuke's "Sas"

Sasuke let his inner girl take over and his cheeks rose pink, he hated Naruto for causing so much with doing so little. Why the hell did he even give in to it?

Naruto placed his lips ever so lightly on his lovers. He implanted more on his cheek and down his neck, soft gentle kisses afraid to hurt him.

"N-Naruto. Quit."

"What are you a woman?" Naruto poked the bear.

Sasuke lifted his hips, pinning down the blond only to have him respond quicker. There was so much rolling around they could do before reaching the lake and that's exactly what happened.

"Dobe" Sasuke panted lifting his body from the water rolling over to land. He admitted the spar made him better.

"We're not done" Naruto smacked Sasuke's ass from behind "but let's get you dry before your little delicate ass gets sick."

Sasuke was about to throw another hissy fit when Naruto taking off his shirt stopped his tracks.

Naruto began walking and turned around when Sasuke was still back to the beautiful scene that had just been displayed in front of his eyes.

"Teme?"

Sasuke flew back to reality then to Naruto.

"TEME! I'm still mad at you and it's cold."

Sasuke bucked his hips on the blond, already feeling the erection beginning to sprout.

"No. No" Naruto managed to escape. He yanked Sasuke's arm and started towards the apartment.

"So what? I can't have sex with you until I tell you what's wrong with me?" Sasuke pouted starring at Naruto's back as he dragged him.

"You're going to get sick."

"Naruto! I don't care-"

"Stop being a baby."

"Well, after can we-"

"I have to work."

Sasuke starred at the hand that was pulling his own, he fought his own doubts, what was he holding back, more so why? Naruto knew him better than he knew himself, so why couldn't he tell him. He felt Naruto's warm hand on him pointing out just how cold his own arm was and there it was, fear. Whatever were to happen it was only Naruto Sasuke cared about keeping in his life, and he'd be damned if he messed it up now. He never wanted to let go of the warmth that always sheltered him in the coldest of nights. The light that kept him hanging on to sanity and kept darkness away from him.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto's voice broke off his thoughts

Sasuke hadn't even noticed that they were back, they could make up angry voices and shocked gasps coming from their apartment.

"Baa-chan?" the door flung open. Naruto observed the scene, Tsunade and the man who looked like Sasuke were face to face, and Kiba and Chouji were holding her back from hurting the man. The girls and others were only starring mouth agape.

Sasuke could have sworn someone had punched him in the stomach. "Little brother." Itachi broke the silence sending everyone's eyes to Sasuke.

"_Brother?" _Naruto spit out the sour word. "Tsunade's who's this creep?"

"He wants to take Sasuke."

"Why?"

Sasuke hadn't noticed but the Naruto had started to grip on his arm as if he were would let go, he'd fly away.

"Sas-" Naruto's voice suffocated in a mixture of shock and misery but most of all fear "you know this guy?"

"Itachi, please leave. You said to call you when I was ready." Sasuke answered both Itachi and Naruto.

"I wanted to come before Father did, I'm doing you and Tsunade a favor."

"Tsk" Tsunade growled.

"I- (sneeze) you still shouldn't have come here."

"Why? So you can hide all this from your family?" Naruto's tone stabbed the deep pits of Sasuke's gut.

"We need to take you to father, Sasuke."

"He's not going anywhere God damnit!" Tsunade fumed.

Itachi clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, breathing in composure. "I'll go, but the next time my father will coming for him" he glared at Tsunade "he doesn't know I'm here nor where Sasuke is yet. You can't deny taking his son and more so since Sasuke isn't of legal age, he still posses power of him." He began towards the door gazing at Naruto before leaving.

The clutch on Sasuke's arm loosened. He kept his eyes to himself not knowing how to look at everyone. The sneezing and sniffing were actually appreciated, it took him from only standing there feeling everyone's eyes piercing at him more than he felt now.

"Did he talk to you when we were at the hospital?" Tsunade started.

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

"He asked why I cared about Naruto so much if he wasn't my brother."

"Did he look for you after that?"

"Yesterday"

Naruto's heart fell.

"He told me to return with him, that my father didn't know I was alive. I don't get what's going on but I get the feeling you know something" Sasuke's fist began to tremble.

The room was flooded in silence, no one dared say a word, only Sasuke's allergies getting worse.

"We can discuss it later. Go get yourself warmed up and I'll get you something for your allergies."

Sasuke nodded refusing to make eye contact with anyone and started towards the shower.

Naruto made no sound, no expression, only traveled on to his room.

"Naruto-"

"Not now."

He threw his wet clothing feeling a lot warmer without it. "Do you want me to tell Amaru you aren't going in today?" Naruto heard Kiba's voice from the living room.

Sasuke opened the door as delicately as he could finding Naruto laying on his stomach and starring out the window. "D-dobe?" Sasuke hesitated after sneezing.

The blond stood up opening and slamming drawers. He said nothing only found clothing and helped Sasuke get dressed just like he always would when the little bastard would get sick. He held the towel over the raven head and dried his hair despising eye contact.

The thread of aplomb left in Sasuke had vanished, Naruto refused to even say a word, yelling and a beating was what Sasuke would believe was the worst he could do but silence wasn't like Naruto at all.

"Shut up Sasuke" Naruto could see Sasuke's poor attempts to say something.

Sasuke gulped feeling the grief build up in his throat.

"Lay" he ordered lifting the sheets. "Drink this" he handed the tea Tsunade had prepared.

Sasuke looked away smelling the obnoxious aroma coming from the cup. "It'll make you feel better."

Sasuke drank keeping his sour look locked on blue eyes.

Naruto's soft chuckle ignited the dimming candle Sasuke was clinging on to. He starred as Naruto moved beside him and made his way inside the covers. Sasuke's body new the trick by now and he snuggled on to Naruto's chest, sniffing and coughing, letting a small smile crack from the corner of his lips.

"You are such a fucking little bitch" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's hair.

"Hn."

"I hope you know, I'm only making you feel better just 'cause an ass kicking is coming your way."

Sasuke could breath again, this was his normal Naruto. "Thank you" his eyes drifted shut.

Naruto starred down, more hurt than angry the little bastard didn't talk to him about this. Nonetheless he closed his eyes, naps with Sasuke were impossible to reject.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" the babies high cheerful tone surrounded the underground subway station.<p>

"Sasuke" Mikoto knelt and put one finger over her mouth "we have to be quiet. Remember we're going on a little secret trip."

The baby pouted his lips "what about nii-san and otou-chan?"

"They're ok. They'll meet up with us later" she gave a reassuring smile.

The baby didn't notice but something got her attention, she stood up and held Sasuke behind her.

Then men with faces hidden under dark masks grabbed ahold of Mitoko.

The baby was struck between shock and terror, what were they doing to his mommy was the only thought rattling inside his head. His whole body was trembling and the sound of Mikoto's scream triggered the three year old to move, swinging his foot on the intruders leg.

"No!" Mikoto screamed "Run Sasuke! Run!"

Sasuke's eyes were already glittering "why?" he croaked.

"I'll meet up with you." She smiled through the lousy fight to escape. "Please baby, run for okaa-chan."

Sasuke squeezed his trembling lips together, he didn't care if they hurt him he didn't want to leave her. Mikoto managed to grab a hold of her purse and she swung it to one of the male's face. She pulled out a knife and punctured it on his leg. Sasuke took it as a sign of escape and began running.

"Now why would we let our target leave?" the other man pulled out a black weapon.

The worst possible dread whipped Mikoto and she ran towards the running child.

Sasuke felt something fall on him and he immediately turned around to find his mother over him using her limited strength to hold up her weight.

Black coal eyes drowned in tears, "okaa-chan…" the baby cried starring at the blood.

"It's okay Sasuke. I won't let them do anything to you."

"He's not getting away" the voice echoed and began to get closer.

"Run akachan." Mikoto managed to smile for him one last time.

The last string of sanity left motivated his legs and the baby shut his eyes and ran as fast as his strength would allow, yelling out of control.

Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke hadn't started moaning and crying in his sleep in such a long time. "Sas" he cupped his face attempting to wake him.

The yelling got louder and the blond felt a jolt of panic when Sasuke began to go hysterical.

"I got you Sasuke. I got you." Sasuke heard the voice that was always there for him, the one who made the scene go away.

"Naruto.." Sasuke clutched on to his orange shirt wiping the tears from his eyes on his chest.

"It's ok baby."

Tsunade walked in soon after, "nightmares again? I guess we should talk about this whole thing now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and all the feedback!

Ja ne!


	8. Confessions

Lying is bad for the soul! I have such a filthy soul! ;A; I've had this thing sitting for days but I needed a BETA! Blame the new group I joined for eating away all my time. BLAME THEM.

Beta'd by my muffin' Liz. Thank you bby!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolent<strong>

By: Vixey

* * *

><p>"No Sasuke, leave him alone."<p>

Black prodigious eyes turned to find his mothers warning gaze.

"Mmm!" a chubby petite finger pointed at the blond baby. He looked so serene and still with only the gentle up and downs of his chest.

"He's sleeping, baby, you can't wake him up" Mikoto whispered in her baby's ear.

"Mmm!" dark brows furrowed, flapping his hands in disgruntlement.

Mikoto looked up at the laughing red head "he's so cute" she beamed, "what's his name?"

Mikoto brushed the patch of dark ebony fuzz on Sasuke's head and kissed him "Sasuke."

"Mmm!" Sasuke grabbed the attention back to him. He pulled himself up from his mother's lap and began moving towards the blond baby while keeping his grip on the seat. Mikoto awkwardly smiled keeping one hand on Sasuke's chibi arm.

"What's his name?" Mikoto questioned.

"This is Naruto" Kushina smiled cheekily, Naruto began to move cued by the allude of his name.

Sasuke gripped on to Kushina's arm and starred at the blond wide eyed. Naruto's eyes began to adjust, he looked around with total disregard that there was creep his age starring him down.

Sasuke gazed at the bright sky blue eyes almost entranced by them, he pulled the pacifier from his mouth and shoved it into the blond's mouth.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto blurted half giggling and pulled him away.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Sasuke began to yell desperately, demanding to go back to Naruto.

"It's okay. You like Naruto don't you?" Kushina laughed.

"Uchiha Mikoto" the raven haired woman offered a hand.

"Uzumaki Kushina" she smiled cheekily shaking the woman's hand. She noticed Mikoto's face turn pale.

"H-here's my stop. It was nice meeting you!" She grabbed her baby and quickly made her way off the bus.

Two sets of puzzled blue eyes gapped at the door. "You really like that pacifier, don't you?" Kushina starred down to Naruto.

The smallest little finger pointed at the bus door and Naruto looked up at his mommy "ma!"

"Mm? You liked Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>"It's ok, baby" Sasuke's heart began to slow with Naruto's presence.<p>

The door squeaked open, Tsunade walked in and sat on the bed next to the boys "nightmares again? I guess we should talk about this whole thing now."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke stayed on Naruto's chest feeling his steady heartbeat.

"I don't know much and what I do know will probably create more confusion" Tsunade sighed and let herself go on the bed.

Naruto gazed sheepishly wondering why she seemed so relaxed.

"Mikoto told me to meet her _that _day, she was going to give you to me.."

"What? Why?" Naruto spoke for Sasuke as well.

"See, both your families are…rivals and have been for a long time. All I know is that back when Kushina disappeared with Naruto things rattled up between the clans. I gave birth to both of you so I was friends with both your mothers, of course not close enough friends to tell me what the hell was going on" she rubbed her temples, annoyed. "Well, I was taken away my medical liscense when I helped your mother disobey her father and give birth to you" she looked at Naruto who seemed to have been drowning in shame. "I don't regret it at all, don't look at me like that. Ever since you looked up at me with those enormous blue eyes and your gripped my finger, I was certain that whatever road lay ahead of me, it was all worth it."

"Baa-chan.."

"Anyway, Mikoto heard about my dismissal and kept in touch. She offered Naruto, the others and me money and a place to live if I took Sasuke.. but when I went to go meet her that's when I heard a gun shot and saw him running without a sense of direction.."

Sasuke felt Naruto's embrace tighten that last sentence.

"I don't know, Sasuke… I don't know why or who your mom was fleeing from. For a long time I thought it was your dad, I mean if it wasn't your father, don't you think she would have some type of protection? Well nonetheless, that's why I raised you here, I hated myself for a long time for taking you from your family but I couldn't risk your life over it, you're too precious to me." Tsunade's eyes peered at the back of the raven's head. "Besides with both of you being a part of the rivaled families, I thought it be nice to change the peace…and look at both of you, I've never seen a set of people more perfect for each other."

Sasuke's eyes were flooding with tears, he didn't know what to feel, how to react, and she was right, this information only made things much more messier.

_"Shh! Ow!"_

_"What happened you idiot?"_

Tsunade sighed and sat up "I guess Kiba's here, I'll go check what the little bastard did this time" she lifted herself from the bed and began towards the door leaving Naruto and Sasuke sitting in silence.

The blond could feel Sasuke's tears drowning his shirt, an eerie keen feeling constructed in his chest, it pained him to see how emotional Sasuke was about his family.

_"Ow! Tsunade! It was an accident!"_

_"You idiot!" Where did these wounds come from!"_

_"Ow! Ow ow ow!"_

_"Shut up Kiba!" Tsunade roared off._

_"It burns!"_

Naruto continued to sit without blurting out anything.

_"Ah Tsunade, you're choking me. I'm fine."_

Naruto silently chuckled, imagining Kiba tramped under Tsunade's embrace, she always kicked their ass when any of them did something idiotic and got injured because of it but soon enough she'd punish you with an emotionally wrecked Tsuande.

"I want to meet my father…"

Naruto blinked returning his attention back to Sasuke.

"…but I need you to come with me."

Naruto's cheeks rose a tint of gentle pink "…why do you need me there?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke pushed away from his chest "why are you asking that? I just…can't do it alone, go, I need you to be there.."

"Of course Sas…but.."

_"Itai!"_

Chouji's laughter accompanied Kiba's whinnying._ "That's what you get, Kiba!"_

"Baa-chan mentioned our families being rivals …how do you think I'll be welcomed if I go with you?"

"We don't have to say you're an Uzumaki…I mean, at least not right away…I just, want answers, Naruto.."

_"WITH A GIRL?_" the girls screamed questioning Kiba.

/

Sasuke had avoided any type of conversation with Tsunade for the rest of the day and she compelled and didn't poke at him. It was best to leave him be until he was ready to snap at her for whatever reasons he had.

Both boys lay in silence, incapable of finding the right words.

"You nervous?"

"Hn."

Sasuke had called Itachi and told him he'd agree to having dinner at the Uchiha residence but was taking Naruto with him. Itachi wasn't so thrilled about that part but budged.

"Naruto…why do you think they hate each other?"

"Pff, I don't know. I don't care anyway, those bastards ruined my family. And whatever conflict there is between them, it shouldn't get in the way of us…right..?" Naruto almost asked for reassurance.

Both boys lay looking up at the ceiling with intertwined fingers at the center of both of them. Sasuke gripped his hand slightly tighter without any words, he turned to his side and curled next to Naruto.

/

"Ah! Baka, that's too tight" Sasuke bit back as Naruto loosened the tie.

"Why are you even wearing a tie. I'M NOT."

"Tsk" Sasuke turned from Naruto, he didn't understand that he was nervous and really, wanted to make a good first impression. It pissed him off he was so breezy about this.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry" Naruto waved his hands in defense.

They both stood still and quiet before giving in eventually and a smirk forming on both their faces.

"Tsunade, Naruto said he wasn't going to wear a tie" Sakura slouched walking over to the boys room. She opened the door to an enormous swinging fist. Every drop of air evacuating her body, she starred mouth agape. Naruto and Sasuke parted from each others face and turned to look at the ticking bomb you could call Sakura. Naruto blinked and after so long let go of Sasuke's tie and stepped away from him "Sakura-chan?"

Green eyes cemented on the wall behind the smooching smoocherson's. Clearly she was far more embarrassed by this than Naruto or Sasuke, clearly. She finally made and effort to indicate that she was still alive and stepped back from the door in a stuttered pace. "Gawk!" she pointed at them.

Sakura of all people knew this was going on, it was something that jabbed at the back of her constantly but she refused to convince herself that she did not have a chance to win Sasuke's heart. Now, that reality had slapped her in the face she was entranced between glum and pity. Shamed by her own self for sticking to a dead end road.

"We have to go Sakura-chan but we'll talk about this when we come back." Naruto walked behind Sasuke who seemed unaffected by Sakura at all.

/

"Teme" you could at least show her some compassion, she's been trying to tell you her feelings towards you forever and you being the little whore that you are have known this but have decided to not give her any chances."

"Shut up Naruto, it's not like I'm doing it to be mean or anything. It's just" Sasuke sighed "out of all the girls, Sakura is the one I feel closest to and when I realized that my feelings towards her weren't the same as the ones she had for me, I tried avoided her because I don't want to turn her down. I see her as an annoying little sister but I still care for her." Sasuke turned to Naruto with a bitter face noticing the blond's cheek inflating.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, annoyed.

"That's so sweet you little bastard. All this time I thought you hated everything, including me. Well, except the times I fulfilled your daily needs."

"Dobe!" Sasuke punched Naruto, he was actually grateful the little idiot managed to keep his nerves stable during the car ride.

The car Itachi had sent to them came to a halt and both boys starred out the window in awe with the Uchiha residence, compared to anything they had ever lived on or visited this was a mansion. Of course for anyone else this was just an average home of a well off family.

Itachi was outside waiting for them, he wore black slacks and a rolled up white button up shirt with a loose tie. His long pony-tail rested on the side of his shoulder and he pushed his bands away from his face noticing the boys approach.

"Sex hair, huh?" Naruto broke the silence.

Sasuke's lids fell, he always had something to say.

Itachi glared back at Naruto pretty irritated, one, by his comment and two, because it was true.

"Anyway" Itachi's voice regained composure "father's inside waiting."

Sasuke inhaled, holding his breath in attempts to stop the jittering until he felt a familiar hand grip at his ass.

"Unclench Princess."

Sasuke's eyes caught fire.

Naruto gave a soft smile "it's going to be alright, Sas."

The raven blinked, surprisingly enough feeling the nerves stop. I flick of irritation emerged, how could the dobe have so much affect on him.

The doors open and Sasuke finally felt ready, whatever happened with his mom he'd find answers tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I always see Kushina with all these different eye colors but I'm pretty sure they're blue.

So I need a BETA reader =_= It will really pick up the pace. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I also wish you haven't given up on the story just yet, I have many ideas in store.

Tell me what you thought.

Thank you everyone for the feedback.

Ja ne!


End file.
